Was it really a mistake?
by Wicked Lovelace
Summary: He doesn’t care anymore. He wants her and he’ll have her, he doesn’t care what they’ll say. She’ll be his and he’ll be hers.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or it's characters**

It wasn't supposed to be like this. He was just suppose to be her Sensei and nothing more. It was wrong…so very wrong. After everything that's happened why did it finally come down to this?

The white haired man rolls over in the bed letting out a frustrated sigh. The bed next to him is empty, just like it always is. His whole empty body is empty, it's like she took every last emotion out of him.

Left him dry and ready to rot.

* * *

"What are you doing out here alone Sakura? There are plenty of perverts out this late." Kakashi states bluntly.

"Looks like ones here already then." Sakura smiles to herself staring at the stars. The grass is a little damp under her. She came out here to think, what else would she be doing this late at night? She hasn't been able to sleep for the past week. Thought of _him_ keep coming into her head.

She always thought it was just admiration for him, because he taught her everything she knew and then maybe, just maybe it developed into a slight crush. But then why did she completely forget about trying to win Sasuke's love? Brush Naruto off her shoulder? It was all because he would come into her mind.

"Kakashi…is it alright if I stay at your place tonight? I need to get away…" Sakura says.

Kakashi looks at her small frail body sitting there looking at the stars. What could be bothering her? She always seems so happy but she's starting to change into the drifter type. The one who is always lost in her own thoughts, not wanting to see reality. What could have gotten to her?

"Sure Sakura. If there's anything you want to talk about I'm all ears." Kakashi says. Sakura nods and stands up and they both walk to his place in silence. He glances at her from the corner of his eye.

He could have just turned her away, people will probably question why a man like him would bring home a young girl but…he can't deny her. It seems like he hasn't been able to ever say no to Sakura. She's all he can think about. Is it because she reminds him of Rin?

No Sakura is her own person. Besides she loves Sasuke to death so there shouldn't be anything to worry about right? Kakashi hopes he can control this raging feeling deep in the pit of his stomach.

Sakura sits down on the couch pulling her knees up to her chest. She should say something to him shouldn't she? It's awkward sitting here with him just…staring at her. Why is he looking at her anyway? Sakura looks up. Her emerald green eyes meeting his one.

"Say…Kakashi…why don't you ever take your mask off?" She asks. "What are you hiding?" Kakashi chuckles to himself and sits down beside her.

"No one will ever know. Now…what's really on your mind Sakura? You've been thinking so much lately."

What's with the sudden interest? Sakura studies his face for a few minutes. "I…I've been having a lot of trouble getting someone off my mind. I love them but I know it's completely impossible."

"If you don't mind me asking, who is it?" Kakashi asks letting his legs stretch out. He catches a glimpse of her though under her dress as she shifts her feet on the floor. He looks over at her. She's chewing her lip staring at her hands.

"He's sitting right next to me." she says hesitant. Kakashi freezes. He must have misunderstood her. _There's no way Sakura…would she?_ Kakashi turns to face her. Her cheeks are slightly pink and her eyes are watery.

"I know it's impossible and you probably don't even feel the same way but I can't stop thinking about you! Your in my mind day in and day out!" Sakura says a tear slips from the corner of her eyes.

Kakashi lifts his hand up and wipes it away causing Sakura to let out a surprised gasp. "Sakura…" he whispers. She closes her eyes knowing rejection is coming. He grabs her wrist pulling her close to him.

He can breath the strawberry scent of her hair and lets his hand trace down her smooth milky skin and stops short and her inner thigh. His face is buried in her neck and he wants nothing more than to rip off her clothes.

Sakura lets her hands frantically grasp his mask pulling it off reveling a face any woman could fall in love with. Her fingers trace the scar above his eyes with the sharigan and then down to his lips and neck. This can't be real, is he really returning her feelings? Impossible…

Their lips brush against each other carefully both scared of what the other might do if they become to close.

_Why am I doing this? It's completely wrong…I'll just hurt her, let her down like I did with Rin and Obito…I don't deserve her. She needs someone so much better. But I can't stop, these feelings are overpowering me. The desire in my chest is screaming for her sweet innocence. _

He seals the gap between them taking her cherry red lips with his tasting her sweetness. Her fingers lace through his white hair crushing their lips together harder. Sliding his tongue in her mouth he explores every inch wanting it all, needing it. She lets out a slight moan as his hand runs up her shirt under her bra rubbing her peaking nipple.

He feels her press herself closer and her moans drive him crazy, it's like a drug, pure ecstasy. Sakura pulls his shirt off feeling his hard muscled chest and she breaks the kiss letting her tongue glide down his neck and to his stomach.

Kakashi grabs her forcing her down on her back as he pulls her dress off leaving her lying there in a black bra and underwear. Her cheeks are flushed and she's breathing heavy. She reaches up for his face begging him to kiss her.

"Do you want this?" his voice is husky in her ear and he lets his hands trace every inch of her body.

"Only if you do." Sakura says and struggles to pull his pants off. He helps her in the fight and then lays down on top of her wrapping his arms around her protectively. His lips kiss her lips, her neck slowly moving down. Unhooking her bra his tongue plays with her harden nipples and soft moans escape her lips.

She breathes his name begging for him to take her.

He readies himself and kisses her gently before entering her. She tenses in pain. "Do you need me to stop?" he asks. In response she pulls him closer forcing him deeper. Her whimper makes him grow even harder. Her cheeks flushes and her lips swollen.

She looks like a beautiful mess. A beautiful disaster. It's wrong but so right. He thrusts in and out carefully, she screams his name as she reaches her peak.

Kakashi's seed fills her just as she reaches climax letting out the most pleasant sound he's ever heard. He grasps her lips firmly kissing her passionately until they both grow tired. He rolls over lying next to her naked body. Sakura is gasping for breath and she turns to face him.

He doesn't care anymore. He wants her and he'll have her, he doesn't care what they'll say. She'll be his and he'll be hers.

"No one will ever know what's behind your mask?" she smiles lightly her eyes growing heavy exhausted.

"Only you." Kakashi says kissing her lips gently before she drifts off to sleep.

* * *

He was so stupid, how could he have been so stupid? How many years apart are they now? She's only eighteen for Christ sake. But…she did want it to didn't she? She had wanted him as well. The way her eyes bored into his…the way her hands touched him gently and her lips brushing his.

He can't help but to think last night was a mistake. A huge mistake. The more reason to why it was, is she's not even here now. She left before he could even awaken.

**A/N: So recently I've become obbessed with this couple so here it's my first oneshot. I've never really written anything like this. Comments would be appreciated greatly. So please review and tell me what you think and how I could improve. Also I might add another chapter to really end it nice and neat.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright so, so many people wanted a better ending. Sorry I'm such a depressing person heh. But I wasn't sastified with myself either so here's the ending. It's not too long, but it took a lot of thinking of how to end it properly. I tried to add a little humor. Might have lost the characters true nature. I'm not sure. But enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor it's characters. Belongs to rightful owner!**

* * *

Sakura sits outside on the porch quietly. A million thoughts are running through her head. Inside she knows Kakashi is sleeping or either just waking up. She's not really sure. She shouldn't have walked outside, he probably thinks she left but…she doesn't know how to face him now.

"What am I suppose to say?" she asks aloud. What if he really doesn't like her? If it really was all one-sided and he felt sorry for her. Especially since he knows how crazy she was about Sasuke and how he's still missing. It must just be pity. She hears a door open inside the house.

Slowly she pushes herself up and walks back inside the hours wrapping her arms around herself ready to face him. She can take the rejection, she knows she can. She's done it so many times before.

Kakashi walks out of his bedroom pulling his pants on and stops dead seeing Sakura standing there looking at him. She looks as if she's bracing herself for a blow from him. "I…thought you left." Kakashi says quietly.

Sakura looks up and blushes seeing that he's not fully dressed. "Oh, sorry about this." he says and zips his pants and throwing a shirt on over his head.

"No it fine…but…no, I just needed some air to think." She looks at the floor afraid to meet his eyes.

They both stand there in silence together. Neither don't know what to say to the other. Kakashi lets his eyes wonder over her taking her all in. He wants to tell her to stay, that he loves her, that he's loved her for a very long time. The words won't come though.

"If…you want me to, I'll leave. I don't know if what happened last night was real. I mean it was real to me but I understand if you really don't…" her voice fades away.

"It was real. I…I really thought you regretted it and left. Sakura…I love you." Kakashi says and walks over to her. He wraps his arms around her tightly and buries his face in her hair. Her body is tense but soon it relaxes and she lets her arms circle around his waist resting against him.

She can feel the tears spilling down her face. Kakashi pulls away a little. "Sakura, why are you crying?" he asks wiping them away one by one with his fingertips. She looks up into his eyes and smiles.

It's not that smile that says I'm hurting inside but I'll pretend, no, it's a smile Kakashi has never seen the young ninja smile.

"I've…I've never been so happy." Sakura says and presses herself against him lifting her face up to his waiting for him to meet her lips. Kakashi bends his neck and their lips brush.

"Kakashi, thank you." she whispers letting her hand touch his face gently. He smiles and Sakura laughs.

"What?" he asks.

"I've never seen Kakashi smile without his mask before. It's amazing." she says holding his hand.

_It's still wrong but…I can't keep these feelings held down by chains any longer. I love her to much for that. Even if this feels like a dream, I know this this real. This young girl smiling at me, a smile full of love._

Kakashi smiles again and kisses her forehead. "You know the upside to this?" he questions.

Sakura looks up at him. "Hm?"

"I have my own personal nurse." he grins. A blush forms across her face but she smacks his arm lightly.

"Your still a pervert." she jokes lightly the smile never disappearing from her face.

* * *

**Alright so there it is. Now go review and tell me what you think please!**


End file.
